Sakura
by simba-rulz
Summary: Kikyou thinks about her relationship with Inuyasha as she watches Inuyasha and Kagome. Both Inuyasha x Kikyou and Inuyasha x Kagome. OneShot.


A/N: I've wanted to do a fanfic relating to Kikyou for a while now, but I've been too caught up in my Dragonball fandom. After all this time...I give you my Kikyou-related one-shot! XD

**Summary:** Kikyou thinks about her relationship with Inuyasha as she watches Inuyasha and Kagome. One-Shot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou breathed in a deep sigh as the souls of dead girls began to fill into her body, delivered to her by her shindimachuu. It was the souls of those girls that kept Kikyou on Earth. If anyone were to destroy her shindimachuu, she would be done for.

_Do I care about being here on Earth? When I was resurrected, I wanted to go back to the peace I had in death._

She looked down from the tree she was sitting in. Branches shrouded her from view. Not far away from her, were Inuyasha and Kagome. Kikyou admittedly was jealous of Kagome. Kagome had the life she had always longed for: a life of simplicity. It was a pity the girl had to be dragged into the same mess she herself had been drug into...the Shikon no Tama.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARIIIII!" Kagome yelled.

"YAAAGH!" The golden-eyed hanyou screamed. "ITAI! ITAI!"

Kikyou smiled. That's what Inuyasha got from trying to steal that strange meal...was it called ramen...? Whatever it was, he got his punishment from his terrible attempt at getting it from Kagome without her seeing it. Inuyasha was such a whiner. Just like she remembered him.

_That's why I don't want to leave Earth. I would miss him so much. Inuyasha's so lucky...to have a girl like Kagome. I know he's happy with her. I couldn't take him with me when I leave for the world of the dead._

As much as Kikyou wanted to cry, she knew it was impossible for her, an undead. She didn't have tears. Her body was simply composed of dirt and bones. It was ironic, in a way. She wasn't able to cry in life, either. She had to be strong and not show any kind of emotions. That was her role as a miko. When she obtained the Shikon no Tama, that multiplied that need to not show any emotion ten fold.

"I BROUGHT that ramen for YOU, but if you're just going to GRAB it without even saying PLEASE or THANK YOU, I GUESS I CAN GIVE IT TO SHIPPOU!" The girl fumed. Inuyasha was such an idiot.

"IF YOU BROUGHT IT FOR ME, THEN I HAD A RIGHT TO TAKE IT!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GAVE IT TO ME SOONER!"

Their arguments reminded Kikyou a bit of her first discussions with Inuyasha. Well, when she met Inuyasha, it had been _slightly_ less loud, but she imagined it was because she had more control over her temper than Kagome. Maybe it had been her lack of showing her emotions that had ended up damning her and Inuyasha.

Would things have turned out different had she listened to Kaede when she said that Onigumo was plotting against her? Not listening was one of Kikyou's biggest regrets. Had she listened, Inuyasha and her might have lived the life they had planned out for themselves. Had she listened, Kagome might have not had to see all this bloodshed. One of Kikyou's greatest fears was that Kagome would share a similar fate as herself.

"Inuyasha! Look at the sakura! Aren't they so pretty!" Kagome yelled as she ran and grabbed a petal.

Inuyasha snorted. What was with going from raging angry to happy so quickly. Kagome was so strange. "Keh. I guess."

_Inuyasha, do you remember? Do you remember how the sakura were beginning to bloom when we had our blissful romance?_

Inuyasha sighed. It had been like this when he and Kikyou were together back then. It was beautiful, just as it had been then.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kikyou caught a petal of the sakura in her hand and gave a weak smile. "This is my favorite time of the year. The sakura have such amazing flowers."

Inuyasha blushed. Kikyou's smile was so pretty. She barely smiled though. He wished that he could stop her from suffering so much. "Yeah. My mother loved this time of the year, too. The sakura matched her favorite kimono so well."

Kikyou looked at him. "You were so young when you lost your mother, weren't you, Inuyasha? I know how it feels to not have any parents, but you were completely alone. At least I've always had Kaede."

"...Sometimes, when I'm really lonely, I like to think she's one with the sakura now. That way, I feel closer to her."

Kikyou hugged Inuyasha. "I'm sure she's proud of you, Inuyasha. Through all of your hardships, you've grown up to be so handsome and you still have compassion."

"I still hated humans. It was you who changed that opinion for me, Kikyou." He pulled closer to the raven haired miko. "I learned that among all the humans, there's people like you. People who love me, no matter what."

Kikyou pulled herself up higher as the two kissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Back then, that's what it is. Back then. The past, not the present. You have Kagome now, Inuyasha. You may think you need me, but you don't._

Inuyasha sighed. He still loved Kikyou. He had growing feelings for Kagome, too, though. He was so confused.

_Inuyasha, you need someone who's going to make you happy. That someone can't be me. You still have a life in front of you, Inuyasha._

Inuyasha had wondered what life would be like, had Naraku not intervened.

_It can't be. Our time is up, Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome waved her hands in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Whaddya want!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sweat dropped. Did he always have to be so rude? "You zoned out." "So what if I did?" He sniffed. "Do you still have ramen?"

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?"

"IS ALL YOU DO YELL!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Kikyou nearly covered her ears. They argued so much. Although she and Inuyasha had a more..._quiet_...relationship, she could see that Kagome loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha loved Kagome in return.

Why did Kikyou not have more trust in Inuyasha? Why didn't Inuyasha have trust in her? Why had it been so easy for Naraku to trick them? It had been something Kikyou had pondered since she was resurrected. She was sure that it was her own fault.

"I'M GOING BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Kagome screeched.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Kagome stomped back to Kaede's village in anger as Inuyasha watched her leave. He didn't want to anger her so much, but he seemed to have a knack for it.

Kikyou shifted her position on the tree's branch, but sadly, didn't do it quiet enough.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled, bringing his claws up in defense. "Show yourself!"

Kikyou tried to hide herself more, but then decided that it wasn't worth it. Inuyasha would find her. She really shouldn't have been near him. The more she was close to him, the harder it would be the day she had to go back to her eternal rest.

"It's me...Kikyou..." She called as she climbed down from the tree.

"K...Kikyou...!" His eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyou felt her heart (well, technically she didn't have one, but...) break at the look in his eyes. She didn't want to make him sadder. She knew her time to return to her death was quickly approaching.

She quickly tried to explain why she was here. "I...I...my shindimachuu were around here, so..."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You've always been a bad liar, Kikyou. You were watching me."

"Heh. The roles are switched now, aren't they?" She sighed. "Don't you remember when it was you who always watched over me...?"

"How could I not." He responded as he pulled her in for a hug.

Kikyou gasped as her head was laid on his chest. This...it wasn't right...! He...they... They were over.

"Inuyasha...we...can't be together like this. Not anymore." She pulled away. "If we are, it will be harder when we're separated again."

Inuyasha visibly saddened. "I'll go with you! I'll follow you to death, Kikyou!"

"IDIOT!" She yelled, shocking Inuyasha. "If you left, someone would be upset!"

"WHO? Who would be upset! Upset to see me die!"

"She would." Kikyou turned her back to Inuyasha. "Kagome would. She loves you, Inuyasha. I can see it. You love her as well." She paused. "Our chances to be together ended fifty years ago, Inuyasha."

"Kikyou..."

She whipped around and placed her fingers on his lips. "Please, Inuyasha. Please, stay here for her sake. I...don't want her to suffer through what I've been through."

Inuyasha stared at the miko in wonder. Was she serious? "I have one request for you, Kikyou."

"What is that?"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes, as tears began to form in his own. "Kiss me. Kiss me one more time. One time before...before..."

She grabbed him and kissed him. The kiss was passionate. God, she would miss him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Did she really have to die again? What if they could use the Shikon no Tama to restore her to life. No...she wouldn't want that.

She pulled apart and grabbed onto her shindimachuu as they began to lift her off the ground.

"Whenever you miss me, Inuyasha, all you need to do is look at the sakura. I will be apart of the beautiful sakura, along with your mother." She said, a sad smile filling her face.

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

She watched as Inuyasha became but a small speck as she flew higher. Yes, she would watch him. She would watch him from their sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Well, that was somewhat depressing. Poor Kikyou never gets a happy ending. ;; Please read and review! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted, but flames shall be sporked and made fun of. XD


End file.
